作业：出处 (TRANSLATION)
by PUNKSPIKE
Summary: 在太平洋西北部城镇建立军事控制区的任务缓慢地使两名对抗性同事意识到彼此的需求。 进行中的工作，可能会很漫长。 希望大家喜欢！ :)
1. (1) 并发症

你好！这是我工作的翻译。我是美国人，对中文了解不多，因此使用Google翻译是一种粗略的翻译。我希望它能翻译的很好。谢谢阅读！请在您想发表的任何内容下方发表评论，我将尝试回复所有评论。

原始版本（英文）(English) : s/13504562/1/Operation-Provenance

* * *

"斯卡蒂是否再次认真做这件事？"塞雷娅已经知道答案了，就通过收音机问塞雷娅。她向前靠在椅子上，将收发器靠近她的脸。  
杰西卡回答道："是的，她不想让我和她一起去。" "我是说，我认为她没事吧？"  
"那不是重点。"塞雷娅轻描淡写地说道，用手指轻拍桌子。当她要详细阐述时，她被Gavial粗鲁地打断了。  
"无论她是否愿意，您都必须跳进去！您需要证明自己！"  
"我…嗯。"杰西卡不自在地跌跌撞撞。  
"你有这个杰西！去吧！"鼓励加维亚尔。杰西卡（Jessica）感到不舒服的沉默几秒钟后，塞雷娅简单地命令：  
"每个人都在黄昏来临时回到家吃饭。过度。"她调低了收音机的音量，知道所有人都听到了她的声音，尽管没人听到回应。  
当罗得岛试图改善其全球基础设施时，该团队已受委派到哥伦比亚联邦民主共和国的西北城市建立业务基地。那个城市不是特别有趣。它只是另一个因原始灾难而遗弃的城市。它到处都是废弃的建筑，有些古老而有些当代，整个城市的一侧被港口所包围，另一侧则是薄雾笼罩的松树林。

他们目前的临时经营基地曾经是某种形式的美术馆。尽管内部的色彩在经过多年的抛弃后逐渐消失，但内部却非常色彩丰富且装饰精美。他们的主要会议室墙壁上涂有棱角分明的现代艺术作品，地板上空荡荡的陈列柜和镜子充满了建筑照明和指挥台的深蓝色屏幕，为所有房间提供了严酷的照明。  
尽管有战斗经验，塞雷娅大部分时间都在基地度过。她不喜欢其他班组成员的办事方式，尽管她不介意Grani偶尔会为鼓舞士气而充实。尽管塞雷娅是一个很好的领导者，但许多人都认为她太坚强和毫无感情。塞雷娅不喜欢这种对她的看法，但由于团队需要艰辛的指挥官，她才接受了。大多数人都知道，其中许多人本身并不善于交际；拾荒者喜欢在完成任务后安静下来，斯卡蒂似乎想自己做所有事情，Firewatch太安静又认真，不能定期讲话，杰西卡怀疑她在战斗中和战斗中的每一个动作。  
Firewatch和Scavenger是最早出现在基地的两个人，他们是从附近一家购物中心的一次短暂侦察任务中返回的。塞雷娅从她的椅子上站起来，向两个人讲话。  
"你发现了什么？"询问塞雷娅。  
"几乎什么都没有"，Scavenger回答，指着一个几乎空的行李袋，把她的剑尾递了出去。她把沉重的装备扔到一个展示柜附近，悠闲地坐在椅子上。 "我们只发现了一些小食品包和旧杂志。" Firewatch胆怯地举起了她在商场时发现的一本崩溃的自然杂志。塞雷娅向他们点了点头，然后走到隔壁的房间，正当团队的其他成员开始进入房间时。  
最初的格兰尼（Grani）和加维（Gavial）跌跌撞撞，笑了起来，可能是他们在散步时互相告诉对方。他们在指挥台旁放下装备并坐在桌前时进行了难以区分的交谈，Gavial在坐下前向后翻转椅子。最后是杰西卡和斯卡蒂。当看到斯卡蒂在她身后行时，杰西卡显得很尴尬，因为杰西卡的身材矮小，无法支撑她。两人准时放下了他们的装备，坐在桌子旁，斯卡蒂显然努力了。  
塞雷娅回到桌上，整齐地平衡了前臂中的一堆MRE。她迅速将棕色的小盒子分发给了小队。她给Firewatch配了一些素食面，给Scavenger配了一个蔬菜煎蛋卷（似乎没有人喜欢），并给其余成员配了普通的鸡肉和米饭。当他们都打开包装并开始加热饭菜时，Grani试图引发对话。  
"今天每个人都发现了什么？"她兴高采烈地问。每个人都围着桌子环顾四周。  
"只是一些旧书。"清道夫说，靠在椅子上。当她想起"哦，等等！我差点忘了！"当她从椅子上爬到装备上时，她大叫。她拿出一个肮脏的黄色袋子，扔到桌子上。  
"你发现了…薯片？"质疑Firewatch。  
"那是吉米！" Gavial喊道，从桌子中间抢了包。 "自从我走了很久以来"  
"不要吃那些。"斯卡蒂严厉地说，打破了她的沉默。当斯卡蒂仍然严厉时，加维奥尔开玩笑地给她一个困惑的表情。 "那些都不适合你。"

"所以？不在基地，我们可以吃一点垃圾食品，"即将打开袋子的加维奥尔说。  
"放下袋子，Gavial。"说塞雷娅。  
"好吧好吧！该死的人，没那么严重！" Gavial摇了摇头，继续吃平常的口粮，因为桌子周围的谈话逐渐消失了。在沉默地吃了几分钟之后，塞雷娅开始汇报。  
"今天有人在巡逻中发现任何与团圆有关的东西吗？"询问塞雷娅。  
"不，"格拉尼回答。  
"如果您想算数的话，我们发现了一些聚会涂鸦，" Firewatch说。  
"不过购物中心什么都没有。"清道夫继续。桌子上的目光转移到了杰西卡和斯卡蒂身上。杰西卡（Jessica）和斯卡蒂（St.  
"没什么可报告的，塞雷娅。"她不太会说谎。杰西卡低头看着桌子，避免与桌子上的每个人目光接触。  
"哦，来吧，我们所有人都听到你们在收音机里被枪击！那边发生了什么事？"按Gavial。  
斯卡蒂保持严肃的表情说："没什么重要的。"  
"是的，没什么！您如何期望我们相信您是因为不重要的事情而遭受打击？"斯卡蒂生气地凝视着加维奥尔时，眉毛皱了皱。紧张的宁静被塞雷娅打断。  
塞雷娅说："够了，加维亚尔。" Gavial摇了摇头，开始整理食物。尽管塞雷娅知道斯卡蒂在撒谎，但她只是简单地吃完饭而没有进一步的询问（这与她的直率本性不同），然后整齐地把盒子扔了出去。她正在考虑如何帮助恢复斯卡蒂的自我。  
"嗯，我想把它包起来，"格拉尼说，从脸上擦掉了一滴果汁。 "请记住，今晚去做家务。我在看着你们两个！"她开玩笑地指着格兰尼和清道夫，他们轻笑着。笑声消失之后，塞雷娅提醒团队：  
"请记住，所有人在10:00点灯。"当他们从桌子上站起来时，团队点了点头，所有人都朝着不同的方向走去。  
"别打扰，我会把你的腿打补丁，"加维亚尔对斯卡蒂说，比平时安静。  
塞雷娅感到肘部轻拍时正走回指挥台。  
" H-嘿塞雷娅？"塞雷娅何时转身就胆怯地问杰西卡。  
"是？"  
"有什么我可以帮忙的吗？今晚我无事可做…"塞雷娅考虑了一秒钟。  
"如果您愿意，我们可以请有人在军械库里补给。"  
"嗯，是的！我在里面，"杰西卡说，转身离开主会议室时微微一笑。塞雷娅也走出了房间，走到格拉尼的宿舍门口。她重重地敲了敲门，格兰妮回答：  
"进来吧！"塞雷娅吱吱作响地打开门，看她装饰过度的房间，格兰妮悠闲地躺在婴儿床上。  
塞雷娅坦率地说："明天您将要指挥，所以要做好准备。"  
"哦，是的，好的！你终于要出门了？"询问格兰尼。塞雷娅悄悄地点了点头。 "那么Gavial会在哪里？我们应该明天一起巡逻。"  
塞雷娅回答："你可以决定。"  
"好吧，明天谁跟你一起去？"  
"我将和斯卡蒂和杰西卡在一起。"  
"得到它了！明天在那里好运！"她再次点点头作为回应，关上了门。  
对于塞雷娅来说，明天肯定是有趣的一天。


	2. (2) 划分

Grani穿着靴子悠闲地坐在桌子上，向后靠在椅子上，望着会议室的敞开的门。房间的灯光昏暗，外面中庭的黎明是红色的天空，深蓝色的登录屏幕柔和地照亮了桌子的左侧。空气停滞后，一杯几乎是空的咖啡慢慢散发出来的蒸汽。格兰尼无所事事地在她的手掌上旋转着长矛，从地面上转过身来，等着班上的其他人醒来。尽管她不需要这么早起床，但她不想通过弄乱今天的新时间表来惹恼塞雷娅。考虑到塞雷娅昨晚房间里比平时冷的语气，她已经知道出了问题。  
塞雷娅是第一个进入房间的人，装备齐全，拿着盾牌。她也在所有人的通常起床时间之前起床。  
"早上好。"塞雷娅简单地说。格兰尼开玩笑地向他致敬并眨了眨眼，继续摆弄着长矛。塞雷娅在格拉尼对面的椅子上放下沉重的盾牌，走向附近的咖啡壶。尽管Grani知道问这个问题有点不礼貌，但她询问：  
"是什么让老板今天想外出参加比赛？"塞雷娅慢慢地回到椅子上，,了一口咖啡，然后回答。  
"老实说，格兰尼。斯卡蒂有一个严重的自我问题，需要解决。"  
"你能给我回顾一下昨天发生的事情吗？我的传呼机可能关闭了。"  
"那就让寻呼机继续。"塞雷娅又喝了一小口咖啡。斯卡蒂不断冲进禁区，没有任何队友。我试图将她与杰西卡配对，以使她意识到她有可以教书和依靠的人，但她只是没有改变。"  
"扮演英雄有什么问题？"格兰尼打断了自己的杯子。 "我的意思是，她基本上在独唱方面做得很好。"  
"她并没有告诉我们她一直在从事的'参与'活动，而杰西卡（Jessica）也不安全，无法回答这些问题。除了他们之外，我们谁也没有看到任何活跃的团聚成员。我们是一支团队，"塞雷娅暗示。 "我们需要像一个人一样开始行动。"  
是的。很难改变。她是一个孤独的流浪者。那是个好斗的人。"  
"我听说过，"塞雷娅说，整齐地将双手折叠在桌子上。  
"无论何时与其他人一起执行重要任务，她都会受到质疑。我知道没有任何R.I.运营商会为了自己的利益而ck顾他人，但是…"  
"继续。"  
"我的意思是-当事情进展不顺利时，她会变得积极进取。"  
"我可以应付她。"  
"我知道你能做到。"格兰尼停下来，一边在杯子里把最后一杯咖啡打成漩涡。 "但是，嗯，请对她小心一点。我已经知道她能做什么。"塞雷娅点头点头，她站起来将空杯子放在附近的碗碟清洗桶中。  
"我也要问你；您听说过他们今天的计划吗？我想你可能比我更了解她的下落。"塞雷娅询问。

"我以为我听见她在谈论要去某个地区的一家不错的酒店…呃。" Grani停顿了一下，然后迅速将椅子转至指挥台，拿起地图。 " DE-12。是的，在那里。"塞雷娅考虑了一下这一信息，就非常了解该地区的地图。  
"她打算席卷希尔顿吗？"  
"是的，这就是它的样子。"  
"嗯。有趣。"塞雷娅和格拉尼花了第二秒观察地图，然后才听到门吱吱作响的声音。  
"大家早上好。" Firewatch胆小地说，走进房间，坐在桌子旁。格兰尼给了她一小波。很快，她跟随着班上的其他成员，他们都冷静地走进来，在会议桌旁找到了自己的位子，每个人在早上的例行活动中都有些沮丧。格兰尼站起来靠在椅子上，以弥补她的矮个子身形，并像拐杖一样held着派克，模仿宣传海报的姿势。  
"好的，女士们，听着！"格兰尼拥有极大的精力。 "我们正在做我们平时要做的事，但是有一些新团队！"在得到团队的不同反应后，她继续。 "嗯，不是真正的新团队。 Firewatch，您今天可以自由独奏，Scavenger和Gavial将探索向北的立交桥，其余的人将成为一个团队！" Firewatch向Grani致以一点点敬意，而Scavenger和Gavial起身将他们的最后装备放在一起。  
"我…你今天要和我们一起去？"问杰西卡对塞雷娅，抑制了她的兴奋。塞雷娅朝她看去，瞥见斯卡蒂，从肩膀上露出肮脏的神情。  
"是的，我今天和你们两个在一起。"塞雷娅的定义是，确保斯卡蒂听到了她的身影。塞雷娅举起盾牌，对着门，看着斯卡蒂。 "带路，"塞雷娅说，保持镇定自若，同时听起来模棱两可。斯卡蒂和杰西卡抓住武器，走出门，走进自然采光的走廊。当杰西卡（Jessica）落后于两人行走时，他听不见了，斯卡蒂问：  
"塞雷娅，你认为你在做什么？"  
塞雷娅说："我正在帮助您完成任务。" "这有什么问题吗？"  
"我不愿意在这里玩。告诉我你为什么要这么做。"尖锐地要求斯卡蒂转向塞雷娅，然后吓star地盯着她。有片刻的沉默。  
"你确切地知道我要走的原因。"她回答道，侧着头向没注意到的杰西卡倾斜。斯卡蒂的表情从生气转为严肃。  
"听，我-"  
"单选！"格兰尼粗心大意地打断了他。  
"大声清晰，矮子！"盖维勒打趣。  
"闭嘴！"她回答，开玩笑，但听起来也有点生气。杰西卡（Jessica）对此表示咯咯地笑，而塞雷娅（Se雷娅）和斯卡蒂（斯卡蒂）则保持了他们冷酷的镇静。三人登上电梯并按下地下按钮。门慢慢地关上了，三人保持沉默。  
尽管没有人讲话，但小电梯里确实有张力。斯卡蒂瞥了一眼不锈钢划痕的反射他们前面的门。杰西卡（Jessica）看上去很担心，这是有道理的，因为她身后的两张脸看起来好像要去举行葬礼。当门在地面上滑动打开时，电梯电动机的嗡嗡声停止了。三人走过大厅，穿过一扇破碎的半透明门，进入黑暗的日出。  
"这样，"斯卡蒂简单地指向西方。小团队点了点头，开始了自己的旅程，斯卡蒂一路领先。每个人似乎都讨厌说另一个词，因为斯卡蒂和塞雷娅已经在彼此面前证明了自己的厌恶。相反，他们环顾了贫瘠的城市景观，到处都是破碎的摩天大楼，杂草丛生的花草丛，还有乱糟糟的垃圾。他们坚持不懈，走在铺满污垢和碎玻璃的杂草丛生的人行道上，步履蹒跚地踩着碎片。在他们走下几个街区之后，塞雷娅知道自己的前进方式出了问题。她从指挥中花费的时间还记得城市的布局。  
塞雷娅暗示："我知道这不是通往希尔顿的路。"斯卡蒂回头看着她，似乎很生气。经过一阵眩光，斯卡蒂平静地说：  
"那为什么会有问题呢？"  
塞雷娅说："我知道你今天要去希尔顿。"斯卡蒂沉思着，深吸了一口气，回应道：  
"我们不能做到这一点，至少今天没有。"  
"那你为什么打算去那儿？"  
斯卡蒂回答："我不要你们两个在那儿。"似乎回避了这个问题。  
" S-所以我们不能帮您吗？"杰西卡问，听起来很沮丧。  
" Tsk。我为什么要浪费时间在你们两个身上？"斯卡蒂宣称，听起来没意思。 "无论您是否愿意，我们都不会去那里。你们两个今天还有其他事情要做。"斯卡蒂做了个鬼脸，完全转向了另外两个。斯卡蒂随后尝试走过塞雷娅，故意撞到她身上，但被她的坚定立场完全阻止了。面对面，他们俩都充满了敌意，在争论结束之前，他们俩都在思考最后的冷线。  
"好，"塞雷娅说，令每个人都惊讶，将愤怒的目光保持在斯卡蒂的乐观眼中。 "前进。"  
叹了口气，斯卡蒂继续走过去，不回头看着他们。塞雷娅和杰西卡都回头看了看。杰西卡（Jessica）看着她转身离开视线后，抬头看着塞雷娅。  
"我们现在要去哪里？"她问。  
"计划没有太大变化；塞雷娅坚定地说。 "她需要知道自己身边有可靠的队友。"  
"哦好的！"杰西卡说。 "这次我一定会证明自己！"杰西卡的乐观态度与塞雷娅的冷淡表情不符，因为她只是点了点头。杰西卡注意到了，尽管塞雷娅不是故意的卑鄙，但她的脸朝下转向地面。突然，杰西卡腰带上的小收音机响起：  
"那里的一切如何？"是来自本国的Grani。杰西卡（Jessica）伸手去看广播，但塞雷娅（Serez）吓signaling了她不要这样做。  
"我们在这里都很好，还没什么有趣的…" Gavial开玩笑地回应，她的声音在传呼机上略微失真。  
"没什么可报告的。" Firewatch安静地说道，背景中有林风的声音。 "过度。"  
"嘿，最后一班…有人听到我说话吗？我知道有人这样做！"格兰尼说，随后尴尬地沉默了一下。 "好吧，我听不到您的声音，但我祝您好运！过度。"  
"我们应该让他们知道吗？"杰西卡胆怯地问塞雷娅。  
"我们会没事的。现在不要怀疑自己。"塞雷娅断言。杰西卡（Jessica）脸红了又低下头，默默地欣赏了间接的赞美。  
"好吧。是的。"杰西卡说，轻轻点了点头。塞雷娅转过身，把他们引向另一条路，低头望着一条布满碎石和瓦砾的凄凉的市区街道。  
"无论她是否想要我们，我们都会为她服务"


	3. (3) 空房间

" S-所以这就是她要我们去的地方吗？"  
"是。"塞雷娅回答，整齐地推开一小堆垃圾。他们站在宏伟的酒店的后巷。它被美丽的装饰艺术的石雕和砖石所覆盖，如今在其辉煌的岁月中已经恶化了。该建筑本身也非常庞大，几乎充当了附近地区的一个小型聚会信标。但是他们所站的地方不是很好。后面的小巷里堆满了垃圾袋和建筑废料，还有一些小小的原产地，这令杰西卡感到不安。塞雷娅和杰西卡迅速走过去，打开了一扇沉重的金属门。  
"等待！"杰西卡警告。塞雷娅低下头，看到一个小激光束对准膝盖附近的门口，与铰链上的粗制爆炸装置相连。  
"好决定。"她说，忽略了自己没有注意到的事实。她有条不紊地跪下，并用注射器慢慢将激光推开，使其脱离门框，最终完全解除了武装。 "全清。"  
两人进入房间，露出一个缩小的厨房，光线昏暗，回荡着声音。  
"你也听到吗？"杰西卡（Jessica）担心地问，后者听到战斗声在附近某个地方回响。塞雷娅点点头，准备好盾牌，开始走得比平时快。考虑到这是团聚的据点，附近没有很多人。每个人都在战斗或逃跑。二人继续扫荡厨房，最终解除了另一枚炸药的武装，将其带入相连的餐厅。战斗的声音越来越大。  
"我们正在接近，请做好准备。"塞雷娅说。杰西卡（Jessica）对她的手枪弹药进行了最后一分钟的检查。他们冲过餐厅，来到了美丽的大堂，再一次以旧世界的砖石和美丽的柔和灯光装饰。  
"哇，这个地方看起来真不错！杰西卡（Jessica）说，他们的脚步声在大理石地板上回荡，我什么都没见过。塞雷娅正要做出回应，在她被一堵墙打碎而大声打断之前，派遣了一个团聚成员与瓦砾一起飞翔。该成员试图站立并恢复平衡，但被Jesssica枪杀。  
"明确。"杰西卡自信地说。他们俩都冲到墙上的新洞，露出大堂对角下方的一间大会议室。它的风格与酒店的其他部分基本相同，但有趣的焦点是斯卡蒂在地板中间盘旋，使谈话难以区分。塞雷娅向杰西卡发出信号，要求他们缩小差距，他们俩都做到了。他们终于对情况有了一个很好的了解：许多被击败的团聚成员在斯卡蒂周围乱扔垃圾，斯卡蒂正在与团聚大主讲话。  
"如果我们不得不诉诸暴力，那你就知道我对不起。"斯卡蒂说，同时听起来很有竞争力，但没兴趣。两人慢慢地在房间里围成一圈大步走，互相勾勒着大小，为战斗做好了准备。她是如此专注，以至于没有意识到其他两个人正站在爆炸孔中。  
"你怎么知道你的比赛是？"剑圣问，听起来足够自信，可以继续前进。  
"有人说这是我的一点礼物。"塞雷娅以居高临下的语气说。突然，一阵巨大的声音从空中掠过，剑圣向前移动。杰西卡刚刚在脑后开枪。剑圣虽然并没有真正伤害到装甲，但转身看了看另外两个小队友。看到机会，斯卡蒂迅速冲向那个装甲的人，在他身旁凿了一个大凿子。然后，当剑圣起身恢复时，她冲向了团队。

"嗨，斯卡蒂！"杰西卡兴奋地说，将手枪指向地面。  
"离开。现在。"斯卡蒂说，似乎很恼火。斯卡蒂回头看着剑圣，剑圣现在又站了起来，回头看向她的团队。在意识到他们没有让步之后，她勉强地说" Tch。让我们解决这个问题。我想回到基地。"  
杰西卡微笑着地点了点头，终于得到了斯卡蒂的信任。三人跑回主宰，斯卡蒂一路领先。杰西卡用手枪在塞雷娅的肩膀上拍了枪。斯卡蒂再次冲向剑圣，现在向上摆动并击落了厚重的装甲板。塞雷娅跑来跑去准备再次挥杆时，进入了盾牌扑扑战。在杰西卡（Jessica）对剑圣的手臂进行更多射击之前，他们陷入了激烈的战斗，让塞雷娅（Se雷娅）用手中的针枪刺伤了他的手。塞雷娅试图踢剑圣的膝盖，但被他的巨大身材所抵消。斯卡蒂冲了回来，试图刺伤他的后背板，只是为了把剑击到一边。  
这场冲突持续了一段时间，三个人齐头并进。塞雷娅让他忙于近战武器，为斯卡蒂和杰西卡留下了伤痕。剑圣在盾牌上晃动了很多次，而强化玻璃终于开始屈服了。随着越来越多的斯卡蒂的挥杆摔伤皮肤并开始流血，剑圣的盔甲似乎也失效了。谁先赢之间只有时间问题。斯卡蒂再次大刀阔斧，这一次几乎击倒了剑圣的面板。塞雷娅对她的生存充满信心，但当敌人转离她时感到惊讶。  
剑圣向另一个方向摆动，这次是在中段击中杰西卡。撞击声发出非常不自然的破裂声，当杰西卡从重重的撞击中退缩时，她的手枪不小心掉在了地上。剑圣高高举起他的盾牌，以防他摆动，而塞雷娅和斯卡蒂都冲了过来阻止他。他们都来不及了。  
他挥舞着盾牌斜下垂，猛扑杰西卡的脸，再次造成了不自然的裂缝。没有痛苦的尖叫，只有杰西卡的异常沉默，杰西卡立即倒在了她的背上。斯卡蒂继续她的指控，这次把头盔从主宰身上抢了下来。她继续攻击他而不是跑来跑去，跳到他的肩板上，砍了他的头顶。塞雷娅被控进行最后一击，将敌人击倒。塞雷娅迅速将他杀死，以轻率的方式杀死了他。塞雷娅和斯卡蒂然后令人毛骨悚然地看着对方，他们俩都知道接下来要看什么。他们俩都向右转，看到杰西卡的尸体躺在附近的地上，躺在血泊中。  
他们迅速冲到她身边，却看到了可怕的景象。杰西卡（Jessica）的脸被扭曲了，被鲜血覆盖，她的一个瞳孔明显比另一个瞳孔大，并且额头上有一个大凿子。她凝视着天花板，在地面上抽搐。另外两个人迅速跪在她的两侧，塞雷娅检查她手臂上的脉搏。她还活着，但似乎没有很多时间。塞雷娅是第一个讲话的人。  
"杰西卡？你可以听见我们吗？"杰西卡没有回应，甚至没有看着他们。塞雷娅深感恐惧，因为她完全意识到正在发生的事情。沉默了片刻之后，杰西卡回答：  
"谁？我…"她的声音听起来含糊不清，几乎就像她在水里说话一样。她再次抽搐，但这次被斯卡蒂压制。她吐了一些血，使另外两个人转身向一侧，这表明口腔和腹部有大量的出血。抽搐平静下来后，她的浅呼吸开始听起来像是冒泡的液体，几乎就像是在吞咽。尽管她并不疯狂也不担心，但她的脸看起来好像很痛苦。只是奇怪的沉默。随着嘶哑的声音越来越突出，斯卡蒂终于对塞雷娅表达了自己的想法。

"我们不能让她这样受苦。"塞雷娅考虑了一秒钟，然后开始点头。她握紧杰西卡的手，然后慢慢跪下。斯卡蒂拿起杰西卡（Jessica）丢弃的手枪，看着塞雷娅（Se雷娅）放心。她郑重地点点头，斯卡蒂再次跪下，将贝雷塔的发梢轻轻推向杰西卡的左耳。准备好触发手指时，她的手轻轻摇了摇。  
这并不是说她不希望自己的痛苦结束。她简直不敢相信这种情况再次发生。她看着许多人受难和死亡，其中大部分是她自己动手做的。她看到亲密的朋友被炸毁了，就像在她多年的雇佣劳动中他们一无是处一样。她看到死亡比任何人都多。但是这次不同了。为了避免这种情况，她花了很长时间孤立自己，只是不久之后又发生了。对她来说太早了。这就是她试图逃离小组工作的唯一原因，因此她不会因为她的照顾而遭受任何痛苦。斯卡蒂知道她可以结束杰西卡的痛苦。她一遍又一遍地想着。您可以这样做，但是您的手枪仍然对预期感到不安。她想哭，但是好像她不知道了，只不过是被头部后部的紧痛和颤抖的下巴所代替。当斯卡蒂感觉到肩膀上有一只手时，她突然被打消了思绪。  
"我会做的。"塞雷娅说。  
她对这份提议感到非常的宽慰，但也感到内of。她仍然点点头，然后慢慢地将枪管从杰西卡的头上拉开。两个缓慢切换的点，现在塞雷娅跪在她柔软的身体上。斯卡蒂令人讨厌地试图通过手枪，但她拒绝了它，而采取了破坏性较小的手法。她拔出空针，轻轻地在杰西卡头部的侧面准备。她想在那一刻打破面对石头的举止，但她知道自己做不到。她知道在这样的时代人们需要坚强的人，即使她自己不是很坚强。当她准备打针时，她只是抑制住了眼泪。塞雷娅回头看着斯卡蒂，从她那里寻找某种形式的结语或遗言。  
"我…对不起，杰西卡。"她努力地说。塞雷娅向前看，迅速将针穿过杰西卡的头部，结束了痛苦。她的脸和眼睛没有任何类型的额外疼痛。塞雷娅轻轻地睁开杰西卡的眼睛，然后脱下外套上的名字徽章，然后站起来看着斯卡蒂。他们俩的表情都很冷淡，尽管他们根本没有那种感觉。塞雷娅试图继续她的指挥：  
"在情况恶化之前，我们应该离开这里。"她试图继续专注于目标，试图分散自己对目标的关注。斯卡蒂环顾四周寻找出口，只看到爆炸孔太远了，无法离开。两者都散开，四处寻找出口。  
斯卡蒂继续思考刚登上演讲台的情况。再一次，她认为同样的情况如何找到使她再次遭受痛苦的方法真是太奇怪了，即使她尽可能地将自己与团队隔离，也是如此困难。当她在舞台上游行时，她感到脚下有些变化。往下看，她发现了一个沉重的铁活板门。

"找到一个出口。"她叫塞雷娅。塞雷娅走上舞台，似乎仍然对局势感到茫然，站在活板门对面。斯卡蒂蹲下，打开沉重的生锈舱门。当她慢慢将其打开时，一阵可分辨的微小噪音提醒着她。  
"有人操纵！"斯卡蒂严厉地喊道，一枚手榴弹跌落到舱口底部。她迅速将门猛地往下猛撞，不小心将尾衣的末端钉在了铰链上。她很快挣扎着使自己摆脱了固定的外套。  
"拉屎！"塞雷娅尖叫着，立刻打破了她的沉着镇定。她把注射器和盾牌扔到地上，向舱口冲刺。她冲向斯卡蒂，在手榴弹响起的时候将她固定在地上，摇晃舞台，从木制地板下面发出一连串的弹片和灰尘。他们努力挣扎着，他们的耳朵大声地响着。斯卡蒂睁开眼睛，看着塞雷娅在她的脸上，好像在痛苦中。塞雷娅从斯卡蒂下面解开双臂，将自己推离自己的顶部，将自己扔向后背。  
当他们的肾上腺素急速平静下来时，他们俩并肩深呼吸。最终，斯卡蒂改组了一下，看了看损失。舱门被炸开了，周围的木头被烧焦了，几乎消失了。斯卡蒂深吸一口气，因为如果没有塞雷娅，她可能会死。她看着她，她仍在努力康复。她的左腿大量出血，充满弹片，并从爆炸中被打碎。她的脚后跟特别受伤，因为它没有形状，几乎没有被同样被肢解的靴子覆盖。她看着天花板，试图不专心于眼前的痛苦。  
斯卡蒂迅速走回她身边，伸出援手帮助她站起来。她接受了它，导致努力使自己重新站起来。她最终尴尬地站起来，平衡自己的脚。  
"你认为你还能走路吗？"斯卡蒂诚挚地问。塞雷娅试图将重量转移到另一只腿上。当她慢慢按下时，她哭泣着，以不自然的方式挤压残肢。她突然向前倾了一下，失去了一点平衡。斯卡蒂迅速走上前来支持她。  
"不，不。别。"塞雷娅命令，举起手告诉斯卡蒂停下来。 "我可以…我可以-哈哈！"塞雷娅通过咬紧的牙齿大笑了一下。她刚走路时就滑倒了从腿部弯曲处流出的血液。当她摔倒时，她试图抓住扬声器推车以保持平衡，该推车迅速滚开，使塞雷娅面朝下放在散落着碎片的地板上。  
"塞雷娅？"担心地问斯卡蒂。塞雷娅盲目地爬到了购物车上，以它为自己跪下的杠杆。她用咬紧的牙齿沉重地呼吸，她准备完全站起来，只是失败了，跌跌撞撞地倒了。塞雷娅将自己推回自己的膝盖，继续坚持下去。  
"停止。"斯卡蒂恳求，看着她的挣扎。塞雷娅用痛苦的眼睛抬头看着她。 "停下来。"  
塞雷娅保持着与自己的眼神接触，因为她的浅浅呼吸逐渐转慢。塞雷娅的眼睛变得更加缓慢，呼吸变得更加缓慢，并且发现难以集中注意力。她慢慢地从左向右摇动，最后塌陷到地板上。斯卡蒂在摔倒之前抓住了她的肩膀，避免了脸再次撞到地板上。斯卡蒂很害怕，轻轻地放下她，跑到杰西卡的身体上。她用剑从连帽衫上撕下袖子，然后跑回塞雷娅，用它绑腿。在修补好她之后，斯卡蒂不得不深吸一口气。她刚刚失去了杰西卡（Jessica），她知道自己无法承受失去另一个人的麻烦。即使那两个人陷入困境，斯卡蒂也忍不住感觉好像受伤是她的错，她知道如果她不以某种方式帮助她将会失去塞雷娅。她无济于事，也不知道该怎么办。她很习惯雇佣军，从此不必照顾别人。

她再次被无聊的独奏作品所包围。但是这次感觉很不舒服。有些东西很熟悉，但距离却很遥远，例如当她参观她的童年时的旧房子，或阅读雇佣军时期的旧任务报告时。某事只是…错了，但她知道浪费更多的时间来思考它是没有用的。她跪下来捡起塞雷娅，转移体重以使其可以坐起来，然后将她捡起放在消防员的随身行李中。当她完全抬起Saria时，膝盖发抖，因为她的身材比斯卡蒂重。尽管如此，斯卡蒂还是在表演剧院里摇晃着她，准备用她的剑打开墙壁，而不是试图穿过另一个死亡陷阱。  
"别担心。"斯卡蒂说，即使她知道自己听不见。她考虑了接下来要说的话，并决定了她多年来未曾说过的话：  
"我们会没事的。我们只需要回家…。"当她继续时，这感觉太陌生了。 "等一下。"


	4. (4) 切除

"不…不。我们一直在前进。"塞雷娅要求使用斯卡蒂作为人类的拐杖。她可以说塞雷娅需要停下来，因为她的肩膀松开了，随着时间的流逝，她的脚步变得越来越昏昏欲睡。斯卡蒂原本是用消防员的手提袋把她抱起来的，考虑到她的身材，塞雷娅同时感到尴尬和印象深刻。当日落变成深夜时，他们保持了一段时间的搬运周期。他们走得很快，甚至还没回到基地的一半，就穿过尘土飞扬的尘土飞扬的道路。  
她命令说："我们要停下来。"塞雷娅想继续前进，但不能反对即将来临的漆黑漆黑的夜晚。斯卡蒂将他们两个带到一个大型综合大楼，玻璃入口现在被砸开了。他们偶然发现并向右开了一扇门，露出一间废弃的公寓，被破碎的百叶窗几乎没有被落下的月光照亮。斯卡蒂在窗户的直射光线下，缓慢地让塞雷娅降落到昏暗的沙发上，然后站起来锁上门。塞雷娅比以往任何时候都安静，只通过口吃不畅的鼻子发出声音。在房间被锁定后，斯卡蒂在公寓里四处搜寻，寻找可以帮助他们整夜的任何用品。她搜索了厨房，只发现了一把小削皮刀，一块破布和一罐旧的鸡汤。她回到门厅放下东西，却发现塞雷娅在浴室的地上爬行。一条粗糙的血迹从沙发上拖过地板，直到她躺着的地方，额头靠在水槽柜上，再次深呼吸。她手里拿着一小卷绷带。听到她脚旁的脚步声，她转过身，将尾巴推到一边，去看斯卡蒂。锁定眩光几秒钟后，斯卡蒂进行了干预：  
"小心。"她只是简单地说，转身继续在其他地方搜索。斯卡蒂知道她需要帮助，但不知道该如何与塞雷娅的毅力帮助自己。出于同样的理想，她继续寻找时离开了塞雷娅一个人。  
塞雷娅知道她不应该这样做，但是寻求帮助对她来说实在是无能为力。经过痛苦，她抬起身子回到客厅。她试图在失去立足点而倒下之前慢慢地将自己放低到沙发上。斯卡蒂走到他们中间的茶几旁，塞雷娅低头看着她的伤口。她试图剥去用连帽衫袖子匆匆制成的即兴绷带，但只感到剧烈疼痛。她尽力不让它露面，继续迅速地呼吸。当她使自己平静下来时，她迅速陷入昏昏欲睡的状态，懒散地躺在沙发上。斯卡蒂回到房间，这次拿着一个未打开的水瓶。  
"塞雷娅？"她问，在沙发上走向她。她继续昏昏欲睡，昏昏欲睡。担心，斯卡蒂走近她，检查了伤口。新的绷带还没有戴上，因为被撕开的连帽衫继续将出血固定在桌子上时，它只是躺在桌子上。斯卡蒂慢慢抓住了绷带的边缘，检查塞雷娅是否会参加比赛。她什么也没说。她慢慢地剥去了包裹的蛋糕布层，露出一条仍然被弹片碎片包裹的变色的腿。她重新包裹腿部，然后感到塞雷娅的额头检查是否感染，发高烧。她知道必须尽快做些事情。她以虔诚的方式挑选了塞雷娅，然后透过斜视的眼睛问：  
"你在做什么？"斯卡蒂努力寻找一个没有透露她根深蒂固的担忧的回应。  
"我要固定你的腿。"对方一阵无反应后，斯卡蒂继续。 "我不想让你在我的帐户上受苦。"

她慢慢地把她带进卧室，然后轻轻地将她放到床垫上。  
"我的腿没事。"她抵抗了，坐了起来，因为斯卡蒂让她失去了控制力。斯卡蒂无视她，走了出去从客厅收集物资。受伤的指挥官试图坐在床边，由于肌肉酸痛而挣扎。她再次感到困倦，难以直立。斯卡蒂再次进入房间，在双臂交叉的顶部平衡了家庭用品。塞雷娅准备进行即兴手术时，痛苦地笼罩着她，无法进一步抵抗。当她看到斯卡蒂看着她，双手放在绷带上，正等待着某种方式的批准时，她躺在她的背上。即使她不想要帮助，她仍然觉得自己没有义务。她点了点头，低着头，凝视着天花板，准备着。  
斯卡蒂开始将结leg的连帽衫袖子从腿上抬起，由于僵硬的布从弹片伤口上脱落，导致极度剧烈的疼痛。塞雷娅竭尽全力大喊大叫，,着牙齿咬住鼻子，用力地呼吸。斯卡蒂继续解开腿上被扭伤的脚踝皮套，被干血agged住了腿。斯卡蒂痛苦地完成了清除工作，将绷带和皮套扔到了床的另一侧，检查伤口是否更清晰。  
斯卡蒂比她所显示的要紧张得多，因为距她上次即兴手术至少已经一年了。她还知道自己必须为塞雷娅做点事情，因为她不能让另一个人死去或被抛在脑后。她希望塞雷娅有足够的意识去提供医疗建议，但她却病情不佳。  
经过一会儿的检查，斯卡蒂再次将她抱起来，将她带到浴室，轻轻地将她放回干净的浴缸中，然后将尾巴推到一边。塞雷娅没有参加比赛，因为她专注于发烧和剧烈疼痛。斯卡蒂跪在浴缸末端，用她先前发现的削皮刀刺破了水壶的盖子，将水洒在伤口上，清洗了一些杂乱的血液。伤口并不像她想的那样严重，整个皮肤上只散布了几处刺，但还是很严重。她用抹布拍了拍水，举起刀准备移走。  
"等待。"塞雷娅说，看着工具。她努力说话，继续说道。 "先清洁它。"斯卡蒂点点头，站起来跪下。她说：  
"要小心，我待会再回来。"塞雷娅继续注视天花板，试图忽略痛苦，而斯卡蒂扫荡了厨房。她带着一个电池供电的杯子锅炉回来了，轻轻地将其放在水槽的外缘上。她向其中倒了一些水，并将小刀掉进了里面。杯子慢慢加热了，而斯卡蒂和塞雷娅几乎沉默地盯着它，只听到加热器的嗡嗡声和他们的持续呼吸。  
当水终于达到沸点时，塞雷娅再次做好了准备，这次紧紧地抓住了污垢的抹布。斯卡蒂将蒸锅刀片从杯子中取出，有条不紊地将其朝着她的腿放下。塞雷娅尽力不动，因为她感觉到刀片的热量越来越靠近皮肤。斯卡蒂轻轻插入刀子后，她突然感到剧烈疼痛，然后用腿作为杠杆来清除金属屑。塞雷娅挣扎着不发出声音并保持镇定自若。经过一会儿的灼痛后，那块突然冒出来，斯卡蒂把碎片扔进了水槽。她准备取下另一片，并抓住塞雷娅盯着新近流血的伤口。

"你准备好继续了吗？"斯卡蒂问。塞雷娅让她的视线再次向天花板倾斜，试图将痛苦的表情隐藏在一个严肃的角色后面。  
"结束它。"  
"按您的命令"她再次放下刀，这次瞄准的是更深的一块。撒莱挖出弹片时，沙莱发出嘶哑的声音，使尾巴颤抖得丝丝不动。一块一块接一块的疼痛一直保持着水平，将每个血腥的碎片扔进上方的水槽中，直到只剩下一个碎片。它比其余的要大得多，由弯曲的重金属制成，并深入她的脚后跟。斯卡蒂在整个手术过程中一直避免这样做。她迅速再次检查了一下腿以确认这是最后一条，并决定警告塞雷娅：  
"我们还剩一只香料。做好准备。"她从容地说。塞雷娅的头向后倾斜，凝视伤口，让一丝忧虑的表情跳过了严肃的外墙。注意到这一表情，斯卡蒂突然又感到不安，她知道自己比她更了解医学实践。  
"现在这样做安全吗？"她问，反映出焦虑的表情。塞雷娅的脸再次变成呆呆的表情。  
"把它弄出来。"塞雷娅说，严肃而缓慢。她俯身，用右手轻轻地检查了最后一块血腥的蛋糕。她回头望着斯卡蒂，尽最大的专业精神，尽管滴下来的血从她的小腿上流到了浴缸里。 "一侧，然后拉。硬。"  
他们俩都将手放在伤口的相对两侧。  
"切口将开始拉开，用另一只手抓住弹片并将其拉出。不管用什么，都不要用刀，也不要放开。"斯卡蒂点点头，小心翼翼地把刀子放在水槽里，再次将手放在弹片附近。他们互相看着对方以确认，塞雷娅向他点了点头。  
他们俩都用力拉扯，使得塞雷娅的尾巴更加抽搐，因为她尽了最大的努力不畏缩。斯卡蒂紧紧抓住金属，开始拉起，只让金属几乎不动。新鲜血液再次开始滴落，但残渣并未清除。塞雷娅继续用沙哑的牙齿深呼吸，然后随着斯卡蒂用力拉动金属，逐渐变成痛苦的尖叫声。她放松了一会儿，但随后移动了腿以施加杠杆作用。塞雷娅的尾巴拍打着，发出一声巨响，撞击在墙壁上，并转移了她的身体。斯卡蒂全力以赴，突然断开金属，将一排鲜血扑向墙壁和天花板，并使塞雷娅的尖叫平静下来。斯卡蒂把小片丢到水槽里时，她开始大张大口地呼吸，快速滴下并发出响亮的叮当声。  
斯卡蒂迅速拿起刺破的瓶子，并再次清洁了腿部，将剩下的血流打入下水道。塞雷娅从痛苦中消失时，呼吸减慢了，什么也没说。斯卡蒂完成清洁并用绷带包扎伤口，深吸了一口气，想着压力很大的手术。意识到塞雷娅在浴缸中的位置不舒服后，她慢慢抬起身，将她带出了房间。  
她把她带回到月光下的卧室，然后轻轻地将她放在床垫上。她退后了一秒钟，密切注意夜色和塞雷娅的缓慢呼吸。少量稀释的血水残留在白板上她腿周围的轮廓上。  
"给自己一个愉快，枯燥的梦。"斯卡蒂说，走出门对她的工作有些满意。她回到狭窄的客厅，确保晚上都关闭了。她检查了门，折断的百叶窗和窗户，窗户是部分打开的。斯卡蒂大步走来关上窗户，听到她越来越近时声音低沉。

她慢慢向前倾斜，将破旧的百叶窗推开。有两个聚会的成员在外面的街道上行走，每个人都拿着一个盒子，在周围建筑物周围搜寻时进行了难以理解的交谈。斯卡蒂的目光在公寓附近徘徊时，悄悄地躲在窗户下面。她安静地密封了窗户，关闭了百叶窗，并确保前门已锁好。她迅速从厨房拿起一张破旧的木椅，并将其放在客厅中间。她坐在椅子上，握着剑，直立在地上，凝视着前门。她坐在那里感觉像是一个永恒的永恒，等待一些团聚成员偶然发现。  
嗡嗡声  
"嘿，杰西卡，塞雷娅，斯卡蒂？你们在哪里？您已经错过晚餐了，我需要知道睡前你们都在哪里！斯卡蒂的皮带上响起了收音机的声音。  
第一句话比斯卡蒂想像的要难得多。当她呼气并放松剑柄时，她感到肚子里感到一阵沉重的内，想起了杰西卡。  
" 你好？好吧，听着。明天我们将派出一个搜索小组对大家进行检查，因此，如果-" Grani继续说。  
"别送任何人，"斯卡蒂严肃地说，打断格拉尼，将收音机靠近脸。 "并保持Gavial为基地，我们明天再回来。"  
""好吧，呃…发生了什么事？她谨慎地问。斯卡蒂没有回应。她知道，她绝不可能让更多人在执行任务时受到伤害。她随便往后靠在椅子上（尽管她很担心），然后继续凝视着门，那天晚上没打算入睡。


	5. (5) 赔偿

"我们很快就会进去的。"斯卡蒂抬着塞雷娅轻声说，塞雷娅几乎没有意识地听到。现在是黎明，微风轻拂着斯卡蒂的破损外套。她知道回到基地的路，即使远处的晨雾阻挡了任何远景，她也知道自己不远。她努力走路，疲倦的每一步都发生在僵硬的腿和呼吸困难的地方。斯卡蒂忍受不了团聚的压力，回到了公寓，所以她在深夜背起塞雷娅，却没有适当的休息。考虑到塞雷娅仍然可以休息，这似乎是正确的选择。

他们走到博物馆基地所在的街道上，斯卡蒂感到一丝满足感，这使她从疲倦的脚步中分散了注意力。她慢慢地走近玻璃门，他们看到格拉尼从大厅的窗户往外看。

注意到后，格拉尼走近，透过开裂的门凝视着他们，几乎看不到粘在破碎碎片上的半透明红色贴花。她为他们打开了门，脸上满是愚蠢的笑容。突然，斯卡蒂失去了立足点，瘫倒在膝盖上。格拉尼迅速放下表情，推开门，向他们跑去。当她到达他们的时候，斯卡蒂昏倒了，沉重地呼吸。格拉尼跪在她对面。

"妈的！她是...呃。" 格拉尼顿了顿，找不到正确的单词。

斯卡蒂说："她还活着，这是她的腿。"指着塞雷娅上沾满鲜血的绷带。

"好吧！来吧，让我们进去吧。"

斯卡蒂用疲倦的眼睛抬头看着她，双臂仍然缠绕在塞雷娅下面。格拉尼抓住了这个线索，将手臂缠绕在她的身上，深吸了一口气，然后把塞雷娅从斯卡蒂的手中提了出来。她迅速转过身，开始走回门，而斯卡蒂慢慢地挣扎着站起来。到格拉尼在门口的时候，她设法再次跌跌撞撞地站了起来，脚步艰难而僵硬，几乎没有跟上。他们穿过电梯，继续往会议厅走去。

斯卡蒂在过去两天因缺乏休息而筋疲力尽，继续僵硬的走路。格拉尼用肩膀推开会议室的门，发现团队的其他成员都站在规划桌旁。他们都惊讶地看着受伤的人群，没有一个人说话。

"嘿，嘉维尔，"格拉尼气喘吁吁地说。"我需要你在这里。" 嘉维尔点点头，跑到门口。

她说："我在大厅下放了一个医务室。" 她随便拍拍斯卡蒂的肩膀，将她推得超出了预期。"你也来，来吧。"

斯卡蒂无奈地走出房间，跟着他们走下走廊。

"该死，你们得到的任何东西一定都拥有您的好东西！" 嘉维尔轻松地开玩笑，看着塞雷娅上的绷带。"她怎么了？"

"弹片。" 斯卡蒂静静地说，用光了。

"那你怎么了？" 嘉维尔问。斯卡蒂花了点时间回应。

"什么？"

"到处都是鲜血，就像被重击一样，你在绊脚石。你真的受伤了吗？" 她说，指着斯卡蒂沾满鲜血的衬衫。

"...不是我的。"

"你发现附近有聚会吗？" 奇怪地切入格拉尼。"昨晚我们在基地附近徘徊，并且-"

"不是时间，"嘉维尔说，奇怪的是一次。她停下脚步，向左推开门，露出了即兴的医务室。

"是的...我们找到了一些，"斯卡蒂努力地说道。格拉尼再次向前看，脸上充满了担忧。

"好吧，我们什么时候可以谈谈这个。"格拉尼被嘉维尔打断。

"冷静点，大家。无论如何，几个团聚的家伙会造成多大的伤害？" 他们走进杂乱无章的现代化小咖啡馆，使其在某种程度上变得医学化。格拉尼慢慢地将塞雷娅放倒在沙发上，而斯卡蒂则倒在她旁边的另一个沙发上。

"等等…"格拉尼说。

"什么？" 嘉维尔回答，听起来很恼火，在一个小盒子里搜寻补给品。

"杰西卡在哪里？" 担心地问格拉尼，看着斯卡蒂。她太累了，无法做出足够快的反应，看着格拉尼的脸从好奇心转向担心。她冲出门，回到走廊，从医务室消失了。

"格拉尼！嘿！" 嘉维尔无济于事。她摇了摇头，走回塞雷娅，半心半意地望着门口是否有格拉尼的迹象。军医跪在塞雷娅旁边，准备解开绷带。嘉维尔再次回头看着斯卡蒂，问：

"什么没发生杰斯？她好吗？"

斯卡蒂恼怒地指着塞雷娅制服上多余的身份证徽章。嘉维尔转了一圈，看到了她的手。她转过身，抢走了杰西卡的旧身份证。它有一滴干血，部分覆盖了她的照片，描绘出一种病态的图像。嘉维尔问：

"所以…这是否意味着…"

"她死了。" 斯卡蒂喃喃地喃喃着，向后靠在床上。嘉维尔恭敬地点点头，专注于塞雷娅的伤痛片刻，然后问：

"什么…她怎么了？"

嘉维尔转身看到斯卡蒂在沙发上昏倒之前，他一直保持沉默。她再次摇了摇头，轻轻地将Jessica的ID放在沙发上，再次集中精力检查受伤情况。

〜

后来

〜

斯卡蒂被医务室门的吱吱声惊醒了，慢慢地从她的休息中走了出来。

"嘿，塞雷娅。如果您想加入我们，聚会仍在继续。" 嘉维尔说，她的声音含糊不清。

塞雷娅回答："有一段时间。" 嘉维尔走出视线时，斯卡蒂完全坐了起来。她感到完全休息，没有太多痛苦。

"你好，斯卡蒂。"

"你好。" 她回应，伸展得如此微微。她瞥了一眼敞开的门，透过窗户可以看到夜空。"我整天休息吗？"

"是的，我也是。团队正在会议室汇报，您可能想去。"

"你不去吗？"

"没有。" 塞雷娅冷淡地说。尽管斯卡蒂认为这是一个怪异的反应，但她还是站起来参加了会议。她注意到自己已经被洗干净了血，撕开的大衣躺在附近的柜台上。注意到卡维尔的作品，斯卡蒂不加思索地问：

"你的脚怎么样？"

她说："很好，比以前更好。"她似乎对这个问题感到恼火。斯卡蒂想确保自己一切都好，但她已经离开队很久了。她需要进行某种封闭。她沿着月光下的大厅走去，听到墙壁上轻柔的交谈声。她打开会议厅的门，发现团队的其余成员坐在地板上，围绕着点燃的煤气灯盘旋。拾荒者手里拿着一个方形的玻璃瓶，他们的脸上都一片空白。嘉维尔是第一个在门口注意到斯卡蒂的人，并悄悄地将她挥舞到聚会上。她无奈地走到他们面前，没有到她坐下的时候。

"到底是怎么回事？" 斯卡蒂问，对奇数设置感到困惑。其余的人互相看了一秒钟。

"我们只是在说话，" Scavenger回答，微微耸了耸肩膀，并调整了坐姿。斯卡蒂突然感到非常不安，几乎就像是她正在亲密接触的那一刻一样，感觉她不应该在那儿。她点点头，转身朝门口走去，准备离开。

"嘿，呃，斯卡蒂…"怯watch地问Firewatch，抬头望着她。斯卡蒂绷紧了一点，然后转向看她。

"是？"

"你能坚持一下吗？" 有礼貌地干预了格拉尼，并可能打断了Firewatch。这让斯卡蒂感到很奇怪，因为直到现在，车队几乎已经与她完全疏远了，尽管他们只是来回她的行为。她确实不想要这种情感交流，但她觉得有义务这么做。她坐在膝盖上，清道夫给了她一个未标记的棕色瓶。

"这是什么？" 斯卡蒂问，试图闻到液体的气味。

"我们不知道，这是某种酒。我昨天在巡逻时发现它，上面没有标签。" 清道夫回应。"现在想出来是使用它的好时机。" 斯卡蒂点了点头，拿着一条大小适中的啤酒，浓浓的味道烧毁了她的鼻孔。

斯卡蒂通过瓶子时，每个人都茫然无声地围坐在那里，每个人都凝视着灯笼的柔和的灯光。清道夫默不作声地打破了这句话：

"我们只是在谈论古老的故事，并向杰西卡表示敬意… 我们开车将她带回基地，而几个小时前，Firewatch掩埋了她。"

小组专心地听着，但继续不看对方，凝视着永恒的灯笼火，而不是平静下来。

"有什么想说的吗？" 嘉维尔以关怀的态度问道。斯卡蒂跪下慢慢站起来。

"这并不是我真正的位置，"她环顾团队时说道。他们都以沉思的方式点了点头，但斯卡蒂在这种情况下仍然感到不合时宜。再说一次，距离她从事类似工作已经很久了。斯卡蒂的脑海里涌动着一百万个可以说的念头，但她想让它们保持真实。清道夫在离开前作了最后一句话。

"如果您想参观的话，坟墓在建筑物正面附近。"

"哦，等等，"嘉维尔说，从格拉尼的手中抢了过来，站了起来。"看看能否让塞雷娅来这里，如果您要她的话，她可能想去。即使不是，也要给她喝一杯。她现在可以使用一个，比我们任何人都多。" 她说，将瓶子递到斯卡蒂的手中。斯卡蒂点点头，走出了门。

她穿过走廊朝电梯走去，但听到她身后迅速的脚步声。她转身再次见嘉维尔，急忙赶上她。

"等等，斯卡蒂！"

"是？" 短暂的停顿后，她问。

"你真的没有和格拉尼说话太多，对吗？" 她问。困惑的塞雷娅缓缓地点了点头。她心想，自己怎么不跟别人说话。嘉维尔回头望着她，并保持沉默："你不能告诉她我告诉过你。"

"它是什么？"

"她早些时候打电话给The Doctor and Kal'tsit，她担心您会发现这一点。"

"那是怎么了？" 斯卡蒂问，对嘉维尔的总体信息感到困惑。

"她知道您不喜欢我们工作中的其他人。"

"你想说什么？"

"我们有更多的运营商来到我们的基地，她担心您会因此而her之以鼻。" 斯卡蒂的确感到非常沮丧，但设法将其隐藏在她平静的举止之下。在所有人中，格拉尼都知道斯卡蒂喜欢工作。她感到有些背叛，并认为格拉尼只是偏执狂，但她仍然想要更多信息：

"预计会有多少人到达？"

"不知道。自从我听到Kal'tsit谈论需要另一名医务人员以来，我的猜测将是另外一个充分的阵容。"

"你还听到了什么？"

"不多，大部分只是乱七八糟的单词，因为我正试图在门口听。我知道她说了一些关于警卫和护林员的话，但没什么特别的。" 斯卡蒂点了点头，仍然阻止了她的烦恼。嘉维尔继续：

"但是，是的，现在我们终于在这里重聚了，这不是一个坏主意，"她在大厅四处张望。"我知道您不喜欢别人出现。我只是想让你知道发生了什么。"

嘉维尔没有任何反应地看着她。当斯卡蒂沉思地站在那儿时，她转过身走回会议室，瓶子仍在手里。她沿着电梯的相反方向走去，回到医院，打开门，看到塞雷娅直立在沙发上。

斯卡蒂穿过房间，坐在塞雷娅对面的沙发上。

"他们说了些什么？" 塞雷娅问。斯卡蒂从鼻子中呼气，向前倾斜在椅子上，然后回答。

她说："他们告诉我有关杰西卡的事情，以及他们如何将她埋葬的。" 塞雷娅沉思地点了点头，注意到了酒瓶。

"那个有什么用？" 她问，看着瓶子。斯卡蒂轻轻地将它放在桌子上。

"团队希望您与他们谈谈，他们试图以此作为激励。" 塞雷娅带着不赞成的目光拿起瓶子。

她说："他们应该知道我不喝酒。"将瓶子放回桌上。"此外，他们无论如何也不会向我寻求这种支持。我知道格拉尼让每个人都感觉很好。" 斯卡蒂完全知道她在说什么，对会议也有同样的感受。她在想说些什么时，她的脑海里浮现出更多的想法。

" 你还想谈谈吗？" 她问，想考虑一下自己。塞雷娅看起来有些震惊，但设法保持镇定。她不能长时间保持眉毛，因为她的眉毛稍微靠得很近，而扁平的嘴变成了几乎不明显的眉头。塞雷娅将思绪集中在一起时，斯卡蒂放弃发言。塞雷娅开始讲话时低头看着桌子。

"对不起。"

"嗯？"

"您想一个人去是正确的。我不应该尝试干预。" 斯卡蒂抬头看着她，他们进行了眼神交流。塞雷娅的手叠在膝盖上。"如果我对每个人都不那么刻板，所有这些本来可以避免的。" 看到塞雷娅从未宣誓就职，斯卡蒂有些惊讶。她知道出了什么问题，无法让自己感到是她的错。

斯卡蒂说："我也做同样的事情。" "我本来可以告诉您聚会聚会的信息，以及更早的一切，但是我太担心其他人，也太担心艰难。现在格拉尼正在招募新朋友，我再也不知道如何看待她了。"

"如果我继续指挥，那仍然不会发生。"

"不，我…"

"我错在这里。我应该承担责任。"

"不停。这是我们两个人，您正在做应该做的事情。我习惯了一个人打架，但是，你救了我的命！" 她说，失去了一些镇定的表情，指着塞雷娅的腿。她说了这么长时间之后。他们再次进行了目光接触，然后斯卡蒂向后靠在椅子上。" 对杰西卡感到抱歉。"

他们俩又看了又长一段时间，塞雷娅似乎语无伦次。斯卡蒂瞥了一眼挂在入口门上方的时钟，从肩膀的侧面瞥了一眼。到了深夜。斯卡蒂回头望向塞雷娅，然后慢慢站起来。她准备离开，然后转过身问："你想和我致敬吗？"

塞雷娅再次中断了眼神交流，想了一会儿。

"是。" 她说，要特别小心地站起来，将大部分平衡都放在自己的腿上。考虑到她的受伤，她设法站得很好。"我们走吧。"


	6. (6) 短程旅行

"你看起来更好。"清道夫茫然地说，推开门，让早晨的阳光照亮会议室。 "但是你不应该在床上吗？"  
"是的。"塞雷娅回答。 "但是我仍然可以从椅子上指挥。我很好。"  
"好的。其他人呢？清道夫问，环顾房间。突然，嘉维尔的声音从走廊外面传进来，被远处的声音掩盖了。  
"你怀疑我的技能，斯卡夫？"她开玩笑地喊了出来。嘉维尔进一步推开门时，清道夫摇了摇头。 "艺术能力可以做很多事情，你知道！"清道夫微微一笑，两人开始在桌旁检查他们的装备，其余的人则坐下来坐下。格拉尼走进去，在指挥官的椅子上看到塞雷娅时，脸上有些震惊。  
"嘿塞雷娅，你确定要为此吗？"格拉尼问，把手放在自己的椅子后面。  
"请坐下。"格拉尼强迫他冷冷地指挥塞雷娅。塞雷娅继续检查，看看是否有人在那儿。 "我相信我们都听说过该地区新的团聚威胁。我们将处理这些问题，但是我们需要首先获得更多的情报。我们知道DE-12地区的存在，因此我们今天都会在那里。"她又停了一下，看着桌子一秒钟。 "清道夫，你提到昨晚开车回基地了吗？"  
"是的，我们出门那天在天桥上发现了一辆旧车。这是沃尔沃的老式四门车。"  
"是好还是坏？"守林人问，环顾四周。  
"嘿，至少是汽车。您知道很难找到周围的人！"格拉尼高高兴兴地干预。  
" Pssssh。您的举止就像我们撞上了金矿，汽车被打得地狱！"格拉尼回答，开玩笑地挥了挥手。  
"那不是重点，"塞雷娅切了一下，将手折在桌子上，使谈话沉默了。 "我们可以用它来运送每个人，无论它持续多久。"  
清道夫自信地说："我知道该怎么做，所以维修会持续一段时间。"  
"我们在路上分开吗？"守林人问，看着塞雷娅。  
"您可以一个人去，我建议在一些屋顶上进行侦察。我希望嘉维尔和格拉尼在其他地方团结在一起，我希望清道夫为所有人准备好汽车。斯卡蒂，您今天有足够的休息时间来执行任务吗？"塞雷娅问。斯卡蒂迅速摆脱了自己的沉默念头。  
"你想我做什么？"她问。  
"当我受伤时，我把盾牌和注射器丢回了希尔顿。我相信您可以自己取回它。"塞雷娅自信地说。在塞雷娅继续前，斯卡蒂点头表示肯定和尊重。 "到此，一切准备就绪。收拾东西，在黄昏之前回到基地。"  
团队抓住了他们的东西，并立即走到主楼。他们全都冲出正门，发现一辆平庸的白色旧箱式汽车。  
"塔达！"嘉维尔开玩笑，指着散落在车上的所有铁锈和凹痕。  
"我们都适合吗？"问守林人，注意到这辆车的体积很小。  
清道夫说："我们将不得不这样做。"清扫夫疲倦于用黄色胶带粘在一起的破裂的窗户，解开了驾驶员的侧门。 "我们走吧。"

斯卡蒂和清道夫都把超大号的剑放在仪表板上，他们坐在前排座位上。清道夫注意到守林人和嘉维尔无所事事地站在汽车的侧面，嘉维尔的手放在门把手上。清道夫意识到汽车的其余部分都被锁了，于是按下门上的解锁按钮。另一方面，格拉尼轻松地进入，她滑过后座，试图帮助其他两个人打开门。它似乎卡住了。经过一会儿的拉扯，斯卡蒂似乎对这声音感到恼火，但冷静地建议：  
"只要穿过另一侧即可。"他们绕来绕去，守林人先进入汽车。当嘉维尔进入并占用了太多个人空间时，她被挤在了他们之间。他们为使嘉维尔的工作人员和格拉尼的长矛适应座位而感到尴尬。一旦他们全部安顿下来，他们便开始向东驶入混乱的街道。这辆汽车的运输方式没有他们想象的那么好，因为这座遭受灾难的城市到处都是尘垢覆盖的碎片和损坏的汽车，难以驾驶。一两分钟的开车后，斯卡蒂检查了一下手套箱中是否有有趣的东西。清道夫注意到她要开门的手说：  
"那里只有一堆许可文件和紧急信号弹，最好将其保存在这里。"斯卡蒂点点头，放回去。然后，汽车开始驶过一个看起来长满草丛的公园  
"我可以离开这里吗？"守林人问，笨拙地试图引起清道夫的注意，但被引擎的噪音淹没了。 "清道夫？"清道夫似乎仍然没有真正注意到。  
" Yo，Scav，停下车！"嘉维尔大喊。  
" Hu？"她问道，踩了刹车，通过弄脏的后视窗看着后座，"怎么了？"  
"守林人想离开这里。"  
"哦，我的天哪，我没听到她的声音。"清道夫将汽车退回到他们刚刚经过的路口，并解锁了车门。 "记住要掩饰自己，守林人。"  
"罗杰，"她说，试图大声喊叫。嘉维尔首先下了车，所以守林人不必爬过去就能下车。当两个人并排站立时，嘉维尔轻推她的肩膀。  
"在那玩得开心！"嘉维尔开玩笑地说。守林人微微一笑，走开了，嘉维尔再次上车。清道夫继续开车。他们最终到达了萨拉进行即席手术的公寓楼，那是格拉尼和嘉维尔下车的地方。最后两个继续向东移动了几分钟。  
"酒店越来越近了吧？"问清道夫，微微转身去看斯卡蒂。  
"是的，只有几分钟的路程。"清道夫点点头，回头望向马路。沉默片刻后，她好奇地问：  
"你真的带塞雷娅走了这么远吗？"  
斯卡蒂说："是的，我做了必须要做的事情。"在继续之前，清道夫专注于驾驶。  
""嘉维尔昨天没有机会问你，是你在把她带回来之前从塞雷娅手中夺走了弹片吗？斯卡蒂困惑地看着她。  
"是的…那很重要吗？"

"我们只是想知道为什么你知道该怎么做。"清道夫问，她的声音有些严肃。斯卡蒂不想谈论她的过去，想了一会儿。  
"我有经验。"  
"哼，这还不够故事。"  
" TSK。只是不要把生命放在我手中而做任何愚蠢的事情，我已经习惯了战斗，没有挽救生命。"斯卡蒂以居高临下的方式说道，清道夫透过镜子侧视。  
"嘿，别再生我的气了，我只是在提它。我知道该怎么办。"清道夫大叫。当他们最终到达旅馆时，两人保持沉默。斯卡蒂拿起剑，开始从车里走出来。  
"我会在这里，见到我会接你。"清道夫说，侧身保持眼神接触。  
"我不会很久。"斯卡蒂回应，后者转身走进了入口。她走回美丽的大厅，注意到她上次在地上钻了一个洞。她蹲下身子，看着演示室的缝隙。它仍然被打败的团聚士兵乱扔，大圣人仍然死在地面上。杰西卡死了，那里有一小口血和塞雷娅的注射器，但尸体昨天才被收回。斯卡蒂沉思了一下，才掉进了房间。  
她走到注射器，并从顶部拾起它。她找不到盾牌，于是她开始四处游荡，最终在舞台上找到了它。她爬上去，捡起了现在已经部分破碎的盾牌，裂缝从顶部一直向下倾斜，讲述了剑圣的故事。在她再次注意到被炸开的舱门之前，她正要离开舞台。门在爆炸中被炸开了，但现在看来已关上了。她试图用胳膊提起它，并试图携带武器。无济于事，她把所有东西都放回了舞台上，并以更好的杠杆作用举起了它，确保她的马甲不会受到阻碍。尽管没有太多光线，但她可以看到大量的Blacksteel和Penguin物流箱，其中大多数未损坏。有小的弹药箱，还有更多的近战武器箱。舞台下的部分比她意识到的要贵得多。  
"支架。慢慢地。"在她身后发出声音。斯卡蒂缓缓站起身，转过身去，看见一个拿着holding的男人直接对准了她。 "不要动，我不会伤害你的"  
"浮士德，"斯卡蒂回忆起她从同伴那里听到的关于他的小故事和记录，说道。他们的眼睛锁住了，他们俩都在潜意识里担心他们俩会做什么。突然，他们两个都听到有人从房间对面跌落。  
"斯卡蒂，守林人说她需要我们，我们应该…嗯…"当她注意到浮士德时，清道夫停止了讲话。  
"站着，"他说，cross现在对准了她。 "丢下剑。"清道夫看着斯卡蒂，寻找某种方向。斯卡蒂点了点头，清道夫无奈地把剑扔到一边。发生这种情况时，斯卡蒂瞥了一眼检查她的剑在哪里。

不要把注意力转移到浮士德上。当他们超出视线范围并且在斯卡蒂最初逃离的洗衣房里时，清道夫打破了紧张的沉默。  
"那他妈是谁？"  
"我们现在需要离开。以后再问问题。"斯卡蒂说，迅速走到出口处。清道夫不得不，但是，她仍然很困惑。他们冲向汽车，清道夫将其启动，发动机花了一些时间才能怒吼起来。她突然打开行李箱，斯卡蒂站在那里。她把它推得更开，然后把它携带的盾牌，注射器和剑扔了进去。她猛踩着行李箱，发现后轮有些奇怪。她走上去跪了下来。它是一个很小的磁性装置，位于车轮上方挡泥板的一部分中。她把它从汽车上拿下来并举起，试图弄清楚它是什么。  
斯卡蒂走进车里，坐在乘客座位上，举起清道夫看的装置。她从手里抢走了它。  
"你在哪里找到的？"清道夫问。  
"它被车轮卡在汽车的弯曲部分。你知道这是什么吗？"  
"这是一个跟踪器。"她叹了口气，把汽车停在公园里。她打开门，把跟踪器扔到旅馆门前的马路对面。然后，她听到街上其他地方几乎无法听到的窃笑声。  
"就走吧。斯卡蒂说，我们在这里也不安全。清道夫跳回车里，开进了汽车。他们急忙逃开，不确定是否正在监视他们。


	7. (7) 塔布拉拉沙

太阳刚落到地平线以下，随着旧的沃尔沃（Volvo）在路上加速行驶，黄昏的最后迹象滴入了天空，使细小的岩石和碎纸屑飞逝。经过漫长的一天的侦察，这五个小队成员全部重新集结，在旅馆情况发生后，清道夫和斯卡蒂在不同地区监视。他们都发现了一些团圆的痕迹，但没有浮士德这样坚如磐石的人，斯卡蒂没有告诉他们。当清道夫在距离几个街区的地方停下脚步时，他们几乎到达了基地。  
"怎么了？"问守林人，试图透过肮脏的挡风玻璃。  
清道夫quin着眼看着博物馆的入口说："我想知道塞雷娅在外面做什么。" "我要靠近了。"她将汽车向前移动，发现一辆涂有深灰色阴影的大型货运卡车。他们慢慢通过时有点可疑，但最后却看到一小群罗得岛人在卡车敞开的后门外互相交谈。清道夫把汽车停在人行道前。  
"下车，我会找到一个藏车的地方一段时间。"  
"得到它了！"格拉尼说，试图弥补她对一两天前打电话给医生的负面情绪。他们都下了车，清道夫突然打开后备箱，所有人都抓住了他们的装备。既然他们在外面，斯卡蒂对塞雷娅有了更好的了解，发现她正在用旧的拐杖帮助自己站起来。斯卡蒂从行李箱中抢出塞雷娅的武器，朝她走去。新小组以及其他三个小组都向她致意，但她没有经过回应就走了过去。她径直走向塞雷娅，塞雷娅站在大门前的一小段楼梯上。塞雷娅注意到斯卡蒂带着捡回的装备走到她身边。  
"哦，谢谢你，斯卡蒂。"她说，把她的一些重量从拐杖上移开以握住盾牌。斯卡蒂没有给她装备。  
斯卡蒂要求，"现在我们要谈谈。"她的头向前门摆了个小手势。塞雷娅看上去有些困惑，但有义务转过身来。两人在骚动中得以悄悄溜走，上楼走进了空荡荡的会议室。斯卡蒂慢慢地关上了门，俯身到被遮盖的窗户上，试图窥视下面的一小群人。  
"走吧，"塞雷娅开始，向前靠在椅子上寻求支持。 "它是什么？"  
斯卡蒂说："我在酒店找到浮士德，"拉出最近的椅子坐下。  
"你确定是浮士德吗？"  
"是。"  
"他做了什么？"塞雷娅问。斯卡蒂耸了耸肩。  
"几乎没有;他威吓了清道夫和我，于是我们带着自己的装备走了出去。看来他们在他所捍卫的舞台坑中有武器储备。他只是要我们离开。"

塞雷娅说，"不攻击他真是明智之举。" "因此，我不得不感谢您的谨慎；有了这些信息，防御是我们前进的最佳选择。"  
"是否还有其他人报告团聚成员的任务？"  
塞雷娅说："是的，但是没有浮士德的重要。"听起来有点担心。突然，房间的门打开了。  
"嘿，我们正在寻找您！"格拉尼如往常一样乐观。  
"你需要我做什么？"专心地问塞雷娅。  
"我们正在努力介绍大家，楼下！"格拉尼大力地对他们两个说。斯卡蒂和塞雷娅互相看了一眼。  
"给我们一点时间，"塞雷娅说。格拉尼点了点头，走开时懒洋洋地关上了门。  
"塞雷娅？"  
"是？"她回应。斯卡蒂花了一秒钟的时间思考她要问的问题。  
"您能否将"浮士德"情况分类为其他情况？  
"清道夫也不会和你在一起吗？"  
斯卡蒂解释说："我已经和她谈过了。"塞雷娅向后靠在椅子上。 "如果我们告诉他们确切的人是谁，我觉得每个人都会反应过度。"  
"精细。我不会说。这就是您需要谈论的吗？"  
"是的，"斯卡蒂说。她最终将塞雷娅的装备放到桌子上，然后开始走向门。塞雷娅试图站起来，但可滚动的书桌椅滑离桌子。她笨拙地试图用自己的脚将自己往回推，以伸向桌子，她在桌子上安静地挣扎着。它足够安静，不会立即引起斯卡蒂的注意，但移动椅子足以让塞雷娅感到沮丧。斯卡蒂转身看到这件事。  
"你需要帮助吗？"她问。  
"不，我很好。"塞雷娅回答，盯着桌子，而不是目光接触。她再次尝试，但椅子不断滚开。斯卡蒂摇了摇头，走向她，静静地伸出她的手抓住。塞雷娅抬头看着她的手，回到桌子旁，然后无奈地抓住了她的前臂。斯卡蒂将她举起，并保持足够长的时间，以便塞雷娅纠正她的拐杖。他们一言不发，走出会议室，走下楼。 Kal'tit站在电梯附近，在她的剪贴板上乱写东西。  
塞雷娅说："问候，卡尔·齐特医生。"她在那儿感到有些惊讶。 "您现在是团队的一员吗？"  
"在某种程度上，你好斯卡蒂和塞雷娅，是的。"  
"在一定程度上？"斯卡蒂问，微微偏头。  
"是的，我不会像您在这里的其他同事那样在基地，但我仍然会在附近。"  
"医生没有告诉任何人吗？"问塞雷娅。  
"他应该…代表他道歉。" Kal'tsit说，看起来有些生气。 "我的日程安排很紧，所以我不得不放任自己，对简短的介绍感到抱歉。其余的团队都在院子里。" Kal'tsit冷冷地说道，转向前门。塞雷娅点点头，朝相反的方向走到院子的门上。斯卡蒂落后了一秒钟，对自己的行为表示怀疑。 Kal'tsit对斯卡蒂的举动似乎有些失落。医生继续在她的记事本上写字，但斯卡蒂看到她对自己的存在越来越紧张。

"出问题了，Kal'tsit？"斯卡蒂问，几乎没有同理心。 Kal'tsit从剪贴板上抬起头，看着她一秒钟，但没有立即回答。  
"不好了。我只是在考虑华法林，如果我不带她去找她的话，她会为你烦恼。我…不知道你是这次行动的一部分。"  
"嗯，"斯卡蒂喃喃道。这似乎不是真正的答案，但她不想过早地寻求信息。此外，她可能只是想避开聚会，因为她认识这里的大多数人。斯卡蒂转过身，迅速走上前去赶上塞雷娅，然后才去开门。斯卡蒂为她打开了大门，然后他们走进凉爽的夜晚，院子上方的天空充满了美丽的星星和柔和的云朵，反映出日落的最后一缕琥珀色的光芒。两人看到新人们拥挤在一个小篝火旁时，一团烟雾笼罩着整个天空。他们走上前来迎接大集团，并很快被介绍。  
"好的，大家！她在这里，这是我们的领导人塞雷娅，"嘉维尔开始说。  
"我不是唯一的领导人。"塞雷娅打断了他。  
"我们的领导人塞雷娅和我们的沉重打击者斯卡蒂！"嘉维尔转身面对两个人。 "我要你们两个见到能天使，因陀罗，推进之王，星熊，呃..."军医停止指着每个人，忘记了那个白发游侠的名字。一两秒钟后，她有礼貌地进行了干预。  
"是Sch-"  
"黑！我很抱歉，我怎么能忘记？嘉维尔大声地打断了她，大大地把手放在了自己的胸前。 " ...最后，我们得到了安洁莉娜和经纪人！"  
"布洛卡。"他生气地望着她。  
"布洛卡！是的，很抱歉。"嘉维尔说，此时听起来有些尴尬。他们在某种程度上彼此了解，但至少到目前为止，每个人都更像是远方的同事而不是朋友。她找到了一个坐在格拉尼和清道夫之间的地方。  
"嘿，既然他们终于来了，我们现在就可以开始！"大声喊出格拉尼。斯卡蒂和塞雷娅在守林人和能天使之间找到了一些坐的地方。  
"我们从什么开始？"斯卡蒂问。  
"一个游戏，"嘉维尔调皮地说道，一边掏出一副纸牌并懒散地洗牌。 "战争。最高的卡片会向小组提出问题，其余小组则回答。如果您有小丑，可以直接问一个特定的人。够容易吗？"团队点了点头。嘉维尔绕过筹码堆，每个人都拿了一张卡片，然后再传递。  
"好吧，谁拿到了高价牌？"因陀罗问，开玩笑地举起了三颗心。他们都环顾四周，看到守林人正在悄悄地举起女王。  
"问题是什么？"不耐烦地问布洛卡。  
"呃…"守林人在聚光灯下似乎不舒服。无论多么糟糕，她似乎都在寻找第一个突然出现的问题。 "这里有人...参加体育运动吗？"他们知道自己都忙于军事工作而没有很多闲暇时间，所以他们沉默了一秒钟。然而，能天使高兴地说：  
"我小时候经常打棒球！"  
"你有什么好吗？"问星熊。

"不是，不是。不过我玩得很开心！"她笑了。  
布洛卡说："如果您认为这是一项运动，我曾经打过专业比赛。"  
"嘿，如果算上这个，那么前进之王和我也是选手！"因陀罗说，开玩笑地打着前进之王的手臂，差点让她把棒棒糖掉到嘴里。推进之王只是笑了一下，然后摇了摇头。  
"好，时间到了每个人第二轮！"嘉维尔又说了一遍，把卡叠传了过去。  
"小丑意味着你问一个人，对吗？"问进之王，拿着一张小丑卡。  
"是的！"格拉尼说，向火扑去以保持火势继续前进。 "问吧！"推进之王环顾四周，有人问。  
"斯卡蒂？"  
"嗯？"  
"关于您的剑有什么有趣的说法吗？我认为这很酷。"推进之王问。斯卡蒂想了一秒钟。  
"不，没什么可说的。"  
"噢，拜托，我知道他们前不久在罗得斯岛正在测试这种东西！发生了什么？"不礼貌地问因陀罗。推进之王开玩笑地将她拳打在手臂上，但说：  
"丢下，因陀罗。"斯卡蒂保持沉默，看着两个人互动。  
"哦，我们只是认识她！"她snap了回去。  
"我们在这里都有我们的隐私权。"塞雷娅打断了他。 "让我们继续前进。"  
"大家好，第三轮！"嘉维尔尴尬地说。他们执行相同的刷卡程序。  
"我想我明白了。"清道夫说，举起了千斤顶。  
"我有。"黑说，举起国王。清道夫的手臂退回到她的膝盖上。黑默默地想了几秒钟。 "这里有人是前雇佣兵或赏金猎人吗？"斯卡蒂低下了手，尽管每个人都知道她可笑的经验。黑看着她的时候，守林人点了点头。  
"是的！"嘉维尔笑着说。 "尽管如此，我在康复方面还是有点太擅长了。"  
"过去很久以前，"星熊说。 "很久。"  
"是的，在我的一生中，"清道夫用忧郁的口气说道。  
"我有点，"布洛卡说。 "我做了一切赚钱的事情，但我不会说我真的是雇佣军。"  
"因陀罗罗和我的情况相同。"推进之王说，指着他们两个。  
能天使说："嗯，我不知道您是否会把后勤业务的雇佣工作算在内。"  
"我现在感觉很不合适！"开玩笑安洁莉娜，环顾四周所有同意的人。 "我就像一个邮递员！"格拉尼团结了一下。  
"好吧，那是我们明天可以谈论的事情，让我们在迟到之前再做几轮！"嘉维尔说。他们又把卡片传了过去。  
"我想我拿到了高牌！"安洁莉娜说，环顾四周被举起的其他卡片。 "好吧，嗯，清道夫！您还没有真正说出很多，我想我会问你一件事。"

"问问题。"不耐烦地说清道夫。  
"好吧，呃…你有过男朋友还是女友？"安洁莉娜问。清道夫有点畏缩了一下，看上去有些震惊。  
"严重吗？不要把我当场。"清道夫以一种奇怪的语气说，他们以前从没听过她的用法。就像她说的话，声音几乎没有破裂。  
"没关系，清道夫，您不必回答。"嘉维尔富有同情心地说，看情况很好。长时间的沉默追捕着这个团体。  
" ...这就是游戏的消亡方式，每个人，"因陀罗语气中带着一种沮丧的表情开玩笑。她站起来，开始走向博物馆的门。 "晚安各位。"在格拉尼大喊大叫之前，整个团队开始站起来：  
"早先的房间图表应该在电梯上，大家！不要在错误的房间里打开包装！"他们都站了起来，似乎知道发生了什么。他们全都穿过门进入大厅，但是斯卡蒂和塞雷娅在穿过大厅时稍稍落后。清道夫死时似乎独自在篝火旁徘徊。  
"你知道格拉尼在说什么吗？"斯卡蒂问，转过头去看塞雷娅。  
塞雷娅回答："不，我不。" "让我们看看图表上的内容。"  
"你们不是早些时候在人行道外面吗？"问能天使，转身跟他们说话。 "对不起，我只是好奇。"  
"我们不是，至少不是整个时候。"塞雷娅说。  
"哦，对了，格拉尼说了关于你们两个的事！她让人们更早地选择了他们的新宿舍，我想她只是在有空间的两个地方都给您填了两个。来吧，我们可以检查！"能天使惊呼，把他们引到纸上，向大家展示每个人都在哪个房间里。  
"新宿舍？"塞雷娅问，惊讶于房间数。  
"让我们看看…因陀罗和推进之王...格拉尼和安洁莉娜…啊！我们走了，你们两个在这个房间里！"她惊呼，指着平面图上的一个小方块。  
"我们两个？"斯卡蒂问。 "我们没有单人房了吗？"  
"似乎是这样。另外，我仍然不太了解这座建筑，但我认为它应该就在电梯出口附近！"由于其他所有人都已经在楼上，她从墙上撕了纸，然后将纸交给塞雷娅。电梯开了，三个人上车了。斯卡蒂和塞雷娅都困惑地看着地图，并不真正知道他们要去的房间。电梯门打开了，三个人开始走了出去。  
"找到你的房间，祝你好运，很高兴认识你们两个！"说能天使。  
"同样，"塞雷娅说，仍然看着地图。  
"晚上好。"斯卡蒂走到房间时告诉能天使。两人低头看着地图，向左走，最后到达一扇略微凹陷的门，门上涂有卡罗来纳州的蓝色，上面涂着矩形的锈色轮廓。  
"这是我们的房间吗？"  
塞雷娅说："我相信是。"整齐地折叠地图并将其放在口袋里。 "打开它。"斯卡蒂轻轻地打开门，看到一个小小的房间。首先，它很小。极小。白色的天花板全部没了，留下了铝网格框架，导管和绝缘层暴露在外，孤独的荧光灯在头顶嗡嗡作响。房间里几乎没有东西，基本上是一张小桌子和一张沙发，还有文件柜和散落在硬木地板上的办公室杂物。后壁由丑陋的木镶板和怪异的波浪状玻璃砖制成，因此他们只能看到月光，而看不到月亮本身。斯卡蒂试图完全推开门，但在被放置不良的椅子挡住后才以锐角打开。两人走进狭窄的房间，环顾四周，关上了身后的门。

"这是认真的房间吗？"口齿不清地问塞雷娅，试图用拐杖转身。  
"我们在哪里睡觉？"斯卡蒂问，瞥了一眼塞雷娅。在斯卡蒂想到一个主意之前，她耸了耸肩。她剥去了棕褐色的米色沙发垫，将它们扔到房间的侧面，露出了把手。那是一张可拉出的沙发。她拉着红色的把手向后走，但被桌子后面挡住了。床垫甚至还没有展开。在塞雷娅中断之前，她开始放回床垫。  
"不，不。我会得到它。"她说，将桌子的另一侧推向墙壁。  
"谢谢。"斯卡蒂说，将床垫完全拉出，也不是很好。幸运的是，它刚好足够短以适合房间，并且被干净利落的米色床单盖着。斯卡蒂从地板上捡起废弃的沙发垫。  
斯卡蒂松散地指着那张矮小的双人床说："这对我们来说太小了。"并不是说他们不合适，否则这样做将非常尴尬。  
塞雷娅说："你睡在床上。"拉出早先卡在门上的椅子。  
"不，你的腿还是受伤的，你自己睡在床上。"  
"没事。在这里睡觉更舒服。"塞雷娅说，僵硬地坐在椅子上。 "看到？我没事。对我来说更容易。"  
"我知道那不舒服。躺下。"  
"你在哪里睡觉？"她问，改变了坐姿。斯卡蒂环顾了一会儿，最终她的眼睛望着她握着的垫子。  
"在这里，"她说，把形状不正确的座垫扔在桌子上。 "这会起作用。"她草率地把铅笔杯和电话从桌子上推开，笨拙地躺下。桌子比她矮了些，她不得不让膝盖弯曲到适合的位置。垫子也没有覆盖整个桌子。在膝盖弯曲之前，她的大腿笨拙地弯下了腰。  
"那看起来不舒服。"塞雷娅说，双臂交叉，将手肘放在扶手上。 "就躺在床上。"  
斯卡蒂抬头看着破损的天花板，说："你比我高，那会更糟。"至少在今晚睡在床垫上。请。"塞雷娅低头看着她。她有些as愧，但是勉强地答应了。她慢慢地将自己从椅子上抬起，放到床垫上，由于她仍然穿着战斗服而不是腾出一些东西，所以这样做变得更加尴尬。今晚他们没有时间收拾旧的宿舍用品，也没有腾出空间来适应此事。她扑过去，双臂交叉在胸前，躺在床上，看着斯卡蒂丑陋的天花板。  
"只是今晚，"塞雷娅出乎意料地说道。  
"嗯？"斯卡蒂问。  
"我们将隔夜交换地点，以确保公平。"  
"好，"斯卡蒂说，从书桌上站起来，伸手去拿电灯开关。 "晚安。"  
"晚安。"


End file.
